half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mesa desert
(HL mapping) |hidei= |hideu= |hideg= }} The Black Mesa desert is an area featured within and outside the Black Mesa Research Facility compound, where it is seen among others between Sector G's Hydro-Electric Dam and the Topside Motorpool, and first seen in the Half-Life chapter Surface Tension. Overview Desert The proper desert part includes several sandy areas with Land Mines, cacti and rocks, several small HECU camps, some Xen creatures such as Headcrabs, Houndeyes, and a Tentacle, as well as terrestrial birds such as hawks and quails and some insects such as crickets, according to the sound file names. There, Gordon Freeman is chased by the AH-64 Apache that started attacking him at the dam. Canyon After a small sewer section, Freeman reaches a steep cliff in front of a large mesa valley with a river, and sees an F-16 passing by. On the cliff are several HECU soldiers and a Sentry Gun. After reaching the other side of the cliff, the Apache reappears, and Freeman finally defeats it when first finding the RPG in small cave, at the climax of the chapter. This canyon is seen again in the Opposing Force introduction, from the Osprey that passes by it. As the crash occurs shortly after, it is possible that the Infirmary where Adrian Shephard wakes up is close to the canyon. Behind the scenes *Early Half-Life screenshots indicate that the rock color in the skybox for the daytime exteriors was browner, while the retail skybox has pinker rocks. A segment of the original skybox with browner rocks can still be found in one of the ads seen in Sector C and other locations. *Early Half-Life screenshots indicate that they were to be two Apaches instead of one chasing the player. *Early Half-Life screenshots also indicate this area was at some point to be visited during nighttime. *Along the cliff are located two large pipes that are supposed to extend to the root of the cliff below, but stop before, due to the game limitations of that time. In Half-Life: Source, they have been extended to the bottom and finally the river below, for more realism. *The cliff area is mirrored in Half-Life 2, when ascending the Nova Prospekt cliff. Here the Headcrab waiting for Freeman at the entrance of the second pipe has been replaced by a Fast Zombie. *The cliff area was again mirrored in Half-Life 2: Lost Coast, in the ascension of the cliff leading to the monastery and the battle against the Hunter-Chopper at the end of the game. Gallery Desert File:Surface tension plan.jpg|Concept art of a large HECU camp in the area. File:Desert choppers2.jpg|Two Apaches flying above the desert in an early screenshot. File:Desert choppers.jpg|Ditto. File:Chopper desert 2.jpg|Ditto. File:Surface D1 ordering.jpg|An Apache flying above the desert in an early screenshot. File:Early desert view.jpg|Early view of the desert. File:Early desert view2.jpg|Ditto. File:Early Black Mesa desert view3 Half Life.jpg|Ditto, at night. File:Early desert view4.jpg|Ditto. File:Mine field.jpg|A mine field. File:Land mine explode.jpg|A Land Mine exploding. Canyon File:Apache cliffs.jpg|Early screenshot with the Apache and an early Tau Cannon viewmodel. File:Early cliffside chopper.jpg|The AH-64 Apache in an early screenshot. File:Surface tension scripted.jpg|Early screenshot featuring an Osprey, not present there in the final game. File:C1A0 FLIPSIGN8.png|Retail ad featuring the skybox. File:Black Mesa valley goldsrc.jpg|View of the canyon from the cliff. File:Black Mesa valley source.jpg|Ditto, in Half-Life: Source. File:Opposing Force intro.jpg|Alien Aircrafts attacking the Ospreys above the canyons at the start of Opposing Force. List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' References Category:Black Mesa Research Facility locations Category:Locations Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force